Accidents Happen
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: Accidents happen but when something seriously goes wrong will it be accepted as just an accident... EO LOVE! Accident does NOT equal pregnancy. Just thought I'd tell you. Hope you enjoy...R&R or I won't update. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AN-**

**Here's a new story for you all - hope you enjoy...**

* * *

"Why do you always insist on being a jerk?" Olivia asked angrily.

"What did I do?" Elliot retorted as he turned a corner.

"That woman is a victim of rape and you were treating her like a perp!" Olivia exclaimed as they pulled up to a traffic light.

"That's because she's hiding something – she's with holding information!" Elliot argued, accelerating again.

'Maybe she's just scared!" Olivia yelled.

"Oh my god, why can't you just accept that not all victims are innocent?"

"I'm not saying that all victims are innocent," Olivia growled, "I'm just saying that this one is."

Elliot didn't reply but instead increased the weight of his foot on the accelerator, not worrying about the non existent traffic as he did.

"Why are you so stubborn!?" He asked angrily, speeding through an orange traffic light, glancing at Olivia quickly. In the split second that Olivia looked up to meet his gaze his face changed from anger to horror.

All of a sudden the only noise heard was the screaming of metal on metal as the cars spun, meshing together to become one. Elliot yelled Olivia's name, knowing she had taken the full impact of the oncoming car. They quickly skidded to a halt in the middle of the intersection, Elliot hitting his head on the window as they went. All that could be heard was the ticking of the engine cooling as Elliot reached for Olivia. Only managing to just grasp her limp fingers, he took hold before everything became black for him as well as Detective Olivia Benson.

---

Riley Jenkins gingerly stepped out of his car, rubbing his head as he slammed the door behind him. Technically, it wasn't his car. He's not stupid enough to use his own car to do something like this. He quickly walked over to the other side of the street and opened the front door of a black, unmarked van. Yes, it was typical but it was practical and he needed something practical.

He turned the key in the ignition and put the car into drive. He slowly drove the car up to about ten metres form the sedan of the two detectives and removed the key, tucking it into his front pocket. He got out of the van, slid the back door open and headed for the mangled metal.

He surveyed the two detectives, looking through the windscreen and decided to get Olivia out first. He went around to her side quickly and began yanking at the door, managing to get it open after two pulls. Olivia half fell out of the car, her seat belt the only thing holding her in. Riley took hold of Olivia and unclipped her belt, somehow maneuvering her so he was over his shoulder. He watched her hand drop from Elliot's grip as he lifted her out of the car.

_Oh, how sweet._

He carried her over to the van and threw her into the back. He heard her groan but she only moved slightly.

He headed back to the car and pulled Elliot's door open easily. As he had done with Olivia; he threw Elliot over his shoulder and carried him to the van. This trip was substantially harder than the first because Elliot was a lot heavier than Olivia. He also threw Elliot in the van and slammed the door shut.

Riley walked back to the cab of the van and pulled out a tin of petrol. He trudged back to the metallic carnage and poured the petrol over both engines and onto the back seats. He stepped back about five or six metres and pulled out his lighter. He quickly lit it and threw it at the petrol soaked cars which ignited as soon as the flame licked their sleek surface.

Riley hopped into the cab of the van and pulled out his mobile as he started the car. He punched in a couple of numbers and waited for the ringing to be answered.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" asked the dispatcher.

"There's been an accident." He said, trying to act scared and shocked.

He gave the dispatcher the address and started the car, skidding off into the night.

---

Elliot's head throbbed as he slowly slipped back into consciousness. His eyelids fluttered as he gazed at his surroundings. He tried to remember what happened and how he had gotten to this small room. The only thing he could remember was arguing with Olivia on the way back to the precinct.

Slowly, he began to remember the accident; in snippets at first then like a movie running in his head.

He sat up, now realizing he had been lying on a camper bed, and looked around the room. He spotted Olivia lying on a bed opposite him. He could only see her outline in the dark but he knew she wasn't moving. Elliot moved as quickly as he could to her side, without causing himself more of a head spin than what was already taking over his brain. She felt cold to his touch, clammy even. He checked for her pulse, making sure that his best friend was alive. He found it quickly but it wasn't as strong as it should've been. Elliot stroked Olivia's hair, only now realizing the situation they were in.

---

Cragen couldn't believe how late Olivia and Elliot were. It had already been an hour when he had received the call from a detective about an accident at some intersection. The detective had mentioned one of his cars and he knew it was theirs.

He rushed to the scene as soon as he could but what met him was something he never wanted to see. The vehicles were still smoldering and there were fire engines and cop cars everywhere. The whole intersection was closed and he couldn't get over the shock two of his best detectives - not to mention friends - could be in that mess. He got out of his car and numbly flashed his badge at a uniform who lifted the tape for him.

He was greeted by a woman, Detective Shonda. She could tell by the look on his face that there was only one thing he wanted to hear:

"As far as we can tell there is no sign of your detectives." She told him.

Cragen sighed, relieved that his detectives weren't burnt to a crisp but his stomach churning with the realization that he had no idea what happened to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN -**

**Each time there is --- it means it just changes POV or location or something.**

**Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

---

Elliot sat on Olivia's bed, cradling her head in his lap. She groaned when he tried to wipe the blood away that had trickled from somewhere under her hair.

"Shhh, Liv." Elliot murmured, feeling himself beginning to panic.

This situation really had screwed them both. He had no idea where they were let alone how they got there and who was doing this to them. Olivia groaned again and moved her hand to her head.

"Liv, are you ok?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Ow." She mumbled.

"I'll take that as a no." He sighed to himself.

"Urgh, my head." Olivia said, trying to sit up, "Woah." She said mumbled, falling backwards, her head spinning.

"Slow down a minute." Elliot murmured.

Olivia looked up at him, her eyes not quite focused, "What happened?" She asked groggily.

"A car hit us on the way back from the hospital." He informed her.

"Where are we?" She asked, still a bit dazed.

"I don't know." Elliot sighed sadly, trying not to sound panicked.

"What?"

"I think we've been kidnapped."

---

"Elliot's phone is off and Olivia's not picking hers up." Fin announced as Cragen walked out of his office.

"The kidnapper probably has them." He replied, rubbing his temples.

"How do we know there's only one?" Munch asked.

"We don't." Cragen replied.

---

"Where's my gun?" Olivia asked, attempting to sit up again.

"I'm guessing whoever it is that's keeping us here has it, mine too." Elliot reasoned.

"Oh ok. God…" Olivia flinched.

"What?" Elliot asked, more concerned than before.

"Oh, just my head." Olivia answered, slightly exasperated.

"You should lie down." Elliot furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, no." She shook her head as she got up, holding onto the wall for balance.

Elliot watched her in the dim light as she walked over to the door which was illuminated by the light from outside.

Olivia kicked the door as hard as she could, which took a lot more effort than it should have.

"Let us out." She yelled, already knowing it was pointless to demand it.

She kicked it again and yelled out.

"Liv, you know that's not going to work." Elliot sighed.

Olivia just ignored him, "Hey, is anyone out there!!??" She yelled.

Suddenly she heard someone on the other side of the door. She stepped back, waiting for whoever it was to reveal themselves.

"Hello detectives." Said Riley, who was standing in the door way with a gun pointed at Olivia.

---

"Do we know anything about whoever's got Elliot and Olivia?" Cragen asked Detective Shonda.

"Nothing so far. The forensics are going over the two cars now." She could tell that this was eating Cragen raw inside, especially because of the half empty bottle of scotch on the desk.

"Do you wanna go and get something to eat before you pass out??" She asked gesturing to the booze.

"I'd rather wait around here until we get some news." Cragen sighed.

"I'm sure your detectives will call you if anything comes up." Shonda reasoned.

"I don't care; I want to be the first person to know if anything comes through." Cragen said stubbornly.

"It's nearly 10:00; you need to eat something to at least balance out the scotch." She argued.

"Fine." Cragen agreed reluctantly.

They left his office and head to the elevators. As they stepped in Cragen turned to Detective Shonda, "I don't even know your first name." He stated.

"Jamie." She replied.

---

Olivia put her hands up defensively and took another step back.

"Woah, take it easy." Elliot said, standing up from the bed before Olivia could say anything.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Riley said gruffly.

"Ok, whatever you say." Elliot said, sitting back down on the bed.

"You're coming with me." He said, gesturing to the door for Olivia.

Olivia glanced at Elliot. Her look showed fear – Elliot could see it but she knew no-one else would. She went to step out of the tiny room just as Riley grabbed her.

"You didn't think I was just going to let you walk out of the room did you?" He asked slyly.

Olivia didn't reply to his comment.

He turned her to face the wall and placed a blindfold over her eyes. Riley pushed Olivia out the door causing her to hit the wall of the corridor outside and crash to the ground. As she picked herself up, Riley closed the door behind himself and began locking it. Olivia heard the clunk of the deadlock as she was pulled by her hair.

"Walk." Was all Riley said, pushing her forward with the gun. They walked a couple of meters down the corridor before Riley told her to stop. By the echoing of their feet; she figured they were in some sort of warehouse. She heard Riley unlocking another door, still holding onto her hair, then shoving her inside.

Riley took her blindfold off, letting her look around the room before he closed the door completely.

"Now, we're going to have some fun." He told her, coarsely.

Olivia didn't flinch. She wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction of knowing she was scared out of her mind.

He pushed her to the ground and jumped on top of her, making sure he had her pinned. Olivia struggled and tried to get her wrist free from his grip. She used her hand that was being held down by his hand with the gun. She managed to get free, scratching him across the face. Riley reeled back slightly but immediately put the gun to her head.

"If you want to live through this I suggest you don't do that again." He whispered into her ear.

Olivia continued to struggle as he pulled down her suit pants, followed by her underwear. She let a single tear fall from the corner of her eye at the shear humiliation of it all. Riley grunted and laughed as he thrusted into her, reveling in her helplessness as she struggled more and more. The only thing Olivia was glad of was the fact he was wearing a condom. She didn't scream, knowing he would get a kick out of it. She couldn't help a few shrieks escape from her vocal chords as he became rougher with her.

---

Elliot could hear noises coming from somewhere in the building he was being withheld in. He didn't know what was going on but he could guess. He kicked and punched the wall; knowing he couldn't do anything to help her was killing him.

---

When Riley was done he stood up and spat on Olivia, as if she didn't feel bad enough. She just scooted back, pulling up her pants as she went. Riley pulled up his own pants and grabbed the blindfold from his back pocket and grabbed Olivia by her wrist, gruffly pulling her up off the ground. He placed the blindfold back over her eyes and marched her out of the room.

Once he had unlocked the door to the first room he ripped off the blindfold and shoved her inside, slamming the door behind her.

Olivia didn't say a word to Elliot as she walked over to the camper bed deemed hers, hearing the deadlock clunk she lay down and curled into a ball.

"Liv, are you ok?" He whispered.

Olivia didn't say a word. She remained silent as Elliot moved over to her bed.

"Liv, what did he do?" He asked.

Olivia just stared at the wall.

"Liv?" He asked again.

She just shook her head as tears began to fall. Elliot sat on her bed and rubbed her back soothingly as she cried silently.

---

Cragen's mobile began to ring just as he and Detective Shonda finished their meals.

"Cragen…ok…yeah, we'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut.

"So?" Jamie asked.

"They've got a hit on the street cameras." He announced as he and put some bills down on the table. Jamie followed suit but Cragen just picked them up again and gave them back to her.

"This one's on me." He said.

They walked out of the diner together and headed towards Cragen's car.

---

_30 minutes later_

"Ooh." Everyone cringed as they watched the two cars collide.

"Shit – That's gotta hurt." Fin added.

They watched for a couple more minutes, waiting for a good look at the man who had kidnapped the two detectives.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" Cragen trailed off.

"Stop!" Munch yelled, making everyone jump, "There." He said pointing to the screen.

---

Olivia lay motionless on the bed, her only sign of life; her breathing. She was exhausted and could no longer fight off the attack of sleep. Elliot stayed awake, determined to be there incase the man came in again. He continued to rub Olivia's back gently; he began to feel her heart race as her breathing became shallow and fast. She sat up abruptly; startling Elliot. She took her air in gasps, breathing heavily, she began to hyperventilate.

"Liv, calm down, just take a deep breath, ok?" Elliot said, gently taking hold of her shoulders.

Olivia leant into Elliot's chest; not letting a single tear fall, "Don't let him take me again, El. Don't let him come back." She whispered breathlessly.

* * *

**R&R People or I won't update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-**

**Ok, I am so so so sorry for leaving everyone dying at the end of this chapter. I've got a tonne of homework for the next month which is really shit - This is why this chapter is pretty long. I probably wont be able to update until sometime next week - please don't kill me. I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take too long. I know I'm cruel and mean and all that but blame my school and the system - It's their fault.**

**Disclaimer Are Elliot and Olivia making lots of little babies yet?...no?... Well I don't own them then...sadly.**

**tear**

**REMEMBER R&R People. I love reading your reviews. I sit here grinning my head off. I'll take a picure one day.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Can you zoom in?" Munch asked.

"Sure." The guy at the computer replied.

He tapped a whole bunch of keys and somehow managed to zoom in on the man's face.

"That's our guy." Munch stated.

"I recognize him." Cragen said, narrowing his stare.

"Yeah, me too." Fin agreed, "That's Riley Jenkins."

---

Elliot heard the locks clunking and this time he and Olivia were ready for this man. Olivia was on one side of the door, Elliot on the other. It felt like they were waiting forever until finally, the door opened and Riley stepped into the room. Elliot immediately swung into action knocking the guy flat on his arse with his fist. Riley started hitting Elliot's legs until Olivia stepped out from behind the door. She saw the man's face clearly as he lay on the floor and she knew that the image would be permanently burned into her memory. Riley quickly pulled out his gun shoved it in Olivia's direction.

---

"Riley Jenkins is Bobby Jenkins' brother." Cragen told the squad room, "Bobby Jenkins was a man that Olivia and Elliot put away for life for the rape and murders of Jessica and Samantha Carlyle. He died after being stabbed in prison one month ago."

Everyone in the room was noting things down as Cragen spoke in a monotonous tone. He was numb to the world around him, not able to gage whether it's hot or cold, not able to take in the faces of the squad room.

He was numb to the core.

---

Olivia's foot connected with one of Riley's ribs. Riley reeled in pain but the crack was unheard over the noise of Riley squeezing the trigger.

The sound of the gun ringing made all action cease in an instant. The only movement in the room was Olivia falling to the ground. All time seemed to stop as Elliot watched Olivia crash to the floor.

---

"We need to find this guy now!" Cragen bellowed making everyone in the room jump. They all scattered to various desks and phones and got to work on hunting down Riley. There were papers everywhere. People rifling through various files, caking the place with black lettering.

"We've pulled an address from the number plate of the van." Munch called out.

"Send a squad car down there now." Cragen ordered.

---

Riley started laughing as he watched Olivia on the ground. Elliot kicked the gun out of Riley's hand, he was sure he heard a snap. Elliot couldn't take it, even more rage seethed through his body as he began pounding the bastard with his fists. Riley began to fight back and Elliot knew the only way to help Olivia was to shoot this guy; at least injure him or something.

Elliot managed to wrestle him around so he could grab the gun off the floor. He held the barrel, which was still hot from the bullet in Olivia; he brought the gun into the air then swiftly smashed it onto the guy's skull.

The man fell unconscious instantly.

Elliot quickly holstered the gun and fell to Olivia's side. He could immediately tell the blood was seeping from her waist. He pressed down on her wound, adding as much pressure as he could. He looked around the room for something to mop up the blood; he didn't want to expose her to the trauma of lying in a pool of her own blood. He spotted his jacket on one of the camper beds. He had taken it off because the small room had become stuffy. He quickly reached over and grabbed it. He pressed it onto Olivia's side and watched as the deep crimson seeped and stained his jacket.

"Olivia." Elliot said quietly.

"Err…" She groaned.

"Shhhh, Liv. You're going to be fine; you just need to stay with me." Elliot said as calmly as he could.

"Argh…Ok." She groaned again.

---

"The officers at Riley's place didn't find anything." Fin informed Cragen.

"Great." Cragen mumbled sarcastically.

"Do you think we would want to check out the warehouse he inherited from his brother?" Munch asked.

"What?" Fin and Cragen asked in unison.

"I just found it. It's on the other side of town to where he lives so we'll have to send out another squad car." Munch added.

"Send another five so we can surround the place and this time I'm going too." Cragen announced defiantly.

"Ok." Said Fin, "We'll keep you posted."

---

Olivia was loosing a lot of blood. Elliot knew he'd have to try and get her to a hospital soon. He wasn't sure what to do with the other man but for now he'd have to remain unconscious.

"Olivia, I'm going to pick you up now. Ok?" Elliot said slowly and calmly.

"Mmm..." Olivia grimaced.

"Here we go." Elliot placed one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back, "This is going to hurt." Elliot warned her.

"Ok, I…I don't…I don't think I… I could be in much more pain." Olivia mumbled giving a pained smile.

"Ok, 1…2…3..." Elliot lifted her gently.

Olivia yelled out in pain. Everything in her body hurt and being moved made it worse, ten-fold.

Elliot had only lifted her about two feet off the ground but he knew he'd have to carry her further.

Suddenly, a noise broke through Olivia's anguish. It was the clank of something dropping. Elliot looked around and spotted a pair of handcuffs gleaming on the ground where Olivia's blood had made a small pool.

"Olivia, I know it hurts honey, but I have to put you down again."

Olivia just nodded as Elliot lowered her gently on the ground, next to the handcuffs. Elliot picked up the hand cuffs and walked over to where the unconscious man lay. He grabbed the guy by his arm and dragged him out of the room. He pulled him down the hall way, past the room where Elliot could only guess that he raped Olivia. He walked through the warehouse looking for somewhere to handcuff the man. Eventually he came to a heating pipe which looked pretty strong. He placed the one of the handcuffs on one of the man's wrists then looped it around the heating pipe and then placed it on his other wrist.

Elliot quickly ran down the hallway to the room where he left Olivia. Her blood was everywhere and the sight of it made Elliot squeamish. He walked over to Olivia who was beginning to feel cold. He could tell she was beginning to go into shock.

"C'mon Liv, stay with me." He told her.

Olivia didn't reply.

"Liv, Olivia!" Said Elliot.

Still no reply.

Elliot began to panic even more so. He gently slapped her cheek, trying to get a response. All he got was a small cry of pain. Elliot wrapped his jacket around Olivia's waist, tying it as tight as he could to keep the pressure on the gunshot. He lifted Olivia once more and carried her out of the room. He walked as quickly as he could without causing Olivia anymore pain.

They walked past a small office with a desk and chair inside. Elliot spotted their radios and phones on the desk so he made a quick detour inside. He managed to tuck both radios into his belt and a phone into each pocket.

They wondered through the warehouse a further two minutes before Elliot managed to find an exit.

As he stepped out he realized it was pouring with rain. Elliot and Olivia were soaked with in seconds as the rain hit the pavement. He quickly found shelter under the overhang of the roof and pulled out his phone.

Dead.

He pulled out Olivia's phone.

Dead.

Then he remembered the radios. He quickly pulled one out and found the right channel. He was about to call for a bus when he realised he didn't know their location.

"Shit!" Elliot cursed.

Olivia was now a pasty yellow colour.

"Call the house. Right, right. Call the house." Elliot muttered to himself.

He quickly started the radio again and called into the precinct. Some woman answered the call and soon Munch was on the line.

"Elliot!" Munch almost yelled.

"Olivia's been shot." Was all Elliot could say.

"What? Ok, I call a bus." Munch said.

"You don't even know where we are." Elliot said shakily.

"Yes we do, you're at a warehouse right?" Munch asked.

"Yeah." Elliot answered breathlessly, he knew better than to ask questions at a time like this.

"Ok, it'll be there soon. I'll be back in a minute." Munch added.

Elliot sighed and turned back to Olivia, applying pressure to her wound once again.

"Liv, Liv honey, look at me." He said, tears now in his eyes.

Olivia's eye lids fluttered as she stared up at Elliot.

"Liv, the bus is on its way. You're going to make it ok. You're going to make it, you're going to make it." Elliot murmured over and over again.

"El…" Olivia groaned.

"Shhh… Liv." Elliot hushed her.

"El… I… I love you." Olivia closed her eyes as the words left her lips.

"Wha- Liv, Liv. Look at me." Elliot pleaded.

Olivia didn't open her eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered as he heard sirens in the distance. He saw the red and blue lights through the rain, coming towards them. Elliot picked Olivia up again and head out into the rain; determined to get as close as he could.

---

"Is that them?" The police officer that was driving asked Cragen.

"Yes, that's them." Said Cragen, leaning forward in his seat, "Oh shit, what's happened?" He asked.

They sped closer and pulled up about 10 meters in front of Elliot.

Cragen quickly got out of the car and ran towards them.

"She's been shot." Elliot said breathlessly, "She's been shot."

For the first time the realization of it all hit Elliot. He began shaking as he carried Olivia to the car.

"I'll call a bus." Cragen said grimly.

"No need. Munch already called one. It should be here soon." Elliot sighed, "Cap, I'm not sure how much longer she can hold on." He said in a small voice.

"She's strong El." Cragen tried to convince him.

"I know, but she's lost a lot of blood." Elliot's voice was now almost a whisper.

"Where's Riley?" An officer asked over Cragen's shoulder.

Elliot sat in the back of the car with Olivia on his lap. He just pointed to the warehouse. Seconds later they heard a second set of sirens –these ones, an ambulance.

The paramedics pulled up next to the police car and were about to ask where they needed to go when they saw Elliot and Olivia. Elliot was now covered in her blood and Olivia was unconscious. They were about to get the stretcher when Elliot stood up and carried Olivia to the ambulance. He climbed in the back and laid her on the stretcher. He sat opposite her and watched as the paramedics placed cables and blankets over her. He didn't notice the police brining Riley out of the warehouse. He didn't notice as they shut the doors of the ambulance. He didn't even notice when they began to drive off. The only thing he noticed was the bleeps from the machines around him.

* * *

See the little button just below this writing? Yeah, the purpley blue one. Click it. Now write something in the box that pops up and click the button that says "submit".

Thank you!

Much love,

xXBlissfulCursesXx


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

**I AM SOOOOO SORRRYY!!!!**

**I had soooooo much homework but here is chapter 4.**

**I really hope you like it.**

**R&R People.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The ride in the ambulance was a blur. When they pulled up to the hospital Elliot wondered how they had gotten there. They pulled Olivia out on the stretcher and through the ambulance entrance.

"Hey." One of the ambulance officers tried to get Elliot's attention, "Hey mate." He tried again.

Elliot turned to him.

"We need to check you out as well." He said.

"No, I'm fine." Elliot said; his voice croaky.

"No, c'mon mate; you're covered in all that blood." The ambo added.

"It's hers." He said in a small voice, looking down at his clothes.

"What's her name?" The ambulance officer asked, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Olivia, Olivia Benson." Elliot said, beginning to shake again.

"Ok, you need to come with me now." The ambo gestured for Elliot to step out of the ambulance.

Elliot stood slowly, making sure he wasn't going to pass out. He slowly got out and followed the ambo through the ambulance entrance.

"Do you know Ms. Benson well?" The man asked.

"Ah, yeah. We've been partners for nearly nine years." Elliot replied, "Look, is she going to be ok?"

"I don't want to lie to you…?"

"Elliot….Stabler." Elliot answered.

"I'm Matt." Matt added, "I don't want to lie to you Elliot, her chances don't look good."

Elliot stumbled backwards slightly, only slightly, "No, she's going to make it." Elliot reassured himself.

Matt didn't bother replying instead, changing the subject, "Can you fill out this form?"

Elliot took the clipboard from Matt and looked over the questionnaire.

**Blood Type.**

Elliot smiled at this one remembering what they'd promised each other.

"_I'd give you a kidney." Elliot said._

"_Not if I gave you mine first." Olivia replied._

Elliot took the questionnaire and went into the waiting room. Everyone looked up at him as he came through the triage entrance. Their eyes widened when they saw the amount of blood he was covered in. He sat down in a seat and started answering the questions.

He looked over them and stared blankly at the one asking her weight.

_Weight? How was he supposed to know her weight?_

He decided to skip that one and kept running through. He finally finished filling in as many details as he could before handing it to one of the nurses. Twenty minutes later Casey turned up.

"Oh my god Elliot! Is she okay!?" Casey was shaking.

Elliot looked up from his seat, his lips a grim line, "I don't know, they say her chances don't look good."

Casey noticed the blood all over him, Olivia's blood. Casey brought her hand to her moth as she gasped. All of a sudden it became very hard for her to breathe. She kept trying to gulp the air but she was struggling to exhale. It was like she was drowning on dry land. Elliot quickly took hold of Casey.

"Look at me Casey, she's gonna be fine, okay? She's gonna be just fine." Elliot said calmly.

Casey stared at Elliot, her eyes like those of a dear caught in headlights. She quickly nodded.

When Elliot got conformation that Casey understood, he hugged her close. At this Casey began to cry. She wanted to believe Elliot but being the lawyer she was she had a nagging voice in her head that constantly said

…_what if…_

She realised she might never see her best friend again. She might never get to argue with her, never get to comfort her, never again have her to say that everything was going to work out just fine. Then she thought of Elliot.

She thought of what would happen to him.

He would fall to pieces. Not just fall. He would be the porcelain doll thrown out of an aeroplane with no parachute only to hit the ground after hurtling thousands of feet and being not just shattered but completely obliterated. That's how Elliot would feel.

Then,

another small thought crept its way into her mind…

_He never told her that he loved her…_

"_You never told her that you love her" She whispered._

"What?" Elliot asked pulling back form Casey but still holding onto her.

"You never told her you love her." She said a little louder.

Elliot was speechless… almost.

"Wha…what do you mean…how do you kn– What are you saying!?" The words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Elliot, you love her."

Elliot didn't know what to say. Not because it was true and not because he had only realised it himself a few hours ago. It was because Casey knew.

"And she loves you." She added.

"I know." Was Elliot's automatic response.

"What?" Now it was Casey's turn to be speechless.

"She told me… just as she passed out. She told me." He said sitting back in his chair.

Casey sat down next to him, waiting for him to continue.

When he didn't, Casey piped up, "And…?"

"And… I said I love her too." Elliot replied shyly.

A huge smile broke out on Casey's face.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"You love each other." She stated simply, "and Fin and Munch owe me $600 and Cragen owes me $50."

"What?" Elliot asked, a smile twitching at his lips.

"You mean you didn't know?" She asked.

Elliot shook his head.

"This bets been going on for years!" She exclaimed, "Each year the pool goes up. It's up to $900 now. Each year, me Fin and Munch add $100 each."

"And, Cragen?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, that was a personal bet I had with him. Anyway, I win coz I said she'd be the first to say it. Munch thought you were already together and you organised you're fights at work so no-one would suspect…except for him of course and Fin thought it was going to be you who cracked first." Casey finally finished.

"Bloody Munch and his conspiracies." Elliot shook his head, "You guy's really need to get lives."

"And why is that Elliot?" Munch asked as he and Fin sat down next to him and Casey.

"Because, you and Mr. Hotshot over there owe me $300, each!" Casey said excitedly.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"She told me she loved me just as she blacked out. I said it back." Elliot sighed, the mood becoming sombre once more.

"Wow Elliot." Fin sat back.

Just then a Doctor walked through the doors of the waiting room. He looked around then walked over to their small group.

"Olivia Benson?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"She's in surgery at the moment but so far we've been given the all clear." The doctor informed them.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna call Cragen." Fin said as he got up.

The others nodded and then turned back to the doctor.

"Can you let us know when we can see her?" Elliot asked.

"Definitely. I'm doctor Donald Mathews by the way." He shook hands with Elliot and walked off.

"Thank god." Casey breathed.

Everyone silently agreed.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger. Are you happy?**

** - Lol.**

**I was going to leave you with the doctor walking over but I thought you might hurt me.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DO NOT KILL ME!! **

**I REPEAT**

**_DO NOT KILL ME!!_**

**I'm sorry I left this so long but here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it don't sue!!**

**The song is "How Far We've Come" By Matchbox 20. I don't own it either.**

**_Enjoy..._**

**_

* * *

_**

The each sat down again in their respectful seats and waited.

They waited for Cragen to show up.

They waited for the doctor to come out and tell them Olivia was ok and awake.

They waited for the world to stop spinning.

They waited for the silence of their hearts not beating in their ears.

They waited for a sense of normalcy to grace their presents…

_**The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
Started staring at the passengers and waving good-bye.  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**_

Only one of the previous occurred after ten minutes.

Cragen arrived, flustered and concerned. He quickly spotted the group and ran over to them.

"How's she doing? What's going on?" He asked.

"So far we've been given the all clear." Munch relayed the doctor's words.

"Oh…ok." Cragen took a seat next to Fin and rested with his head in his hands, his elbows supported by his legs.

_**But I believe the world is burning to the ground.  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out.  
Let see how far we've come.  
Let see how far we've come.  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end.  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend.  
Let see how far we come.  
Let see how far we come. **_

They sat in silence aside from the odd cough or sniffle. They were each contained in their own little world of turmoil and distress until Casey broke the trance.

"You owe me $50 by the way." She said quietly, everyone knew exactly what she was talking about.

No-one having the skills to respond at the time created an eruption of nervous laughter from everyone.

_**I think you turn, turn the clock, but I don't really know,  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so.  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself.  
I started running but there's no where to run to.**_

"How did we become so desperate, so dependent on Olivia?" Cragen asked.

The question went unanswered, out loud anyway. Each knew why; some how in their own little part of the world, the small building in which they worked had become home and this was their family. They were each one another's life support, their rock.

_**I sat down on the street,  
Took a look at myself,  
Said where you going man, you know the world is headed for hell?  
Say your good-byes if you got someone you can say good-bye to.**_

After their small outburst they fell into a mutual silence of grief and despair at the possibility of what they might loose, although none felt compelled to mention that detail or to even think it at that point in time.

After three hours of barely moving from their positions they each shifted as a doctor made his way over to the entirely numb group.

"Olivia's out of surgery." Dr. Mathews informed them, "and she's going to be okay, for now. She's currently in ICU. She'll remain there until about 6am when we'll move her into a private room." Although his delivery seemed sterile it was the best way to keep people calm in this kind of a situation.

_**But I believe the world is burning to the ground.  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out.  
Let see how far we've come.  
Let see how far we've come.  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end.  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend.  
Let see how far we come.  
Let see how far we come.**_

"When can we see her?" Elliot asked after not talking for nearly three hours.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't…" Dr Mathews began but soon saw the desperation in the man's eyes, "One at a time and no longer than two minutes each. She's not awake yet so don't disturb her, she needs to rest. Currently the anesthetic will be wearing off."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, follow me." Dr Mathews turned on his heal and began leading the small group through a series of corridors and up an elevator. They stopped on the fifth floor where they proceeded to get out and be led down a small sterile hallway. It had white walls and a white ceiling; the floor was a speckled blue lino which coated the entire hospital.

They stopped just short of a double swing door with the words "Intensive Care Unit" printed across the front.

Each took their turn in going in to see Olivia lying semi conscious but asleep on a bed, oxygen mask over her face, hair pulled back under a cloth cap.

_**It's gone, gone.  
Baby it's all gone.  
There's no one in the corner,  
And there's no one at home,  
Well it was cool cool.  
It was just all cool.  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you.  
Well, it's gone, gone.  
Baby it's all gone.  
There's no one in the corner,  
And there's no one at home,  
Well it was cool cool.  
It was just all cool.  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you.**_

Each came out shaking their heads with the exception of Casey who was crying.

Elliot was last to go in. He slowly pushed the doors open and entered the brightly lit room. He spotted Olivia immediately and ran over to her bed. The first thing he noticed was the pallor of her skin. It was no longer the colour of golden honey but more like the slightly off stuff that usually covers the liquid sweetness.

Elliot quickly moved to her side. He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead as he imagined the others would have done. He swept back the few stray stands of hair which didn't quite make it into the cap.

"God, Olivia. You scared the absolute crap out of me." He whispered.

Elliot reached down and touched the back of her hand before taking it in his own. He needed to make sure she was there, make sure she was real. He knew she was when she gave his hand the lightest squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

That said and done Elliot reluctantly untangled his fingers from Olivia's and left.

_**But I believe the world is burning to the ground.  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out.  
Let see how far we've come.  
Let see how far we've come.  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end.  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend.  
Let see how far we come.  
Let see how far we come.**_

Elliot knew if he paused for a moment that he would break. He continued to push through the double swing doors,

_**Let see how far we've come.**_

Past Casey and Munch and Fin and Cragen,

_**Let see how far we come.**_

Past their calls to him,

_**Let see how far we come.**_

Past the bright lights of the hallways,

_**Let see how far we've come.**_

Past the green exit sign,

_**Let see how far we've come.**_

Through a room full of people, through the sliding doors,

_**Let see how far we've come.**_

Past a last hope of denial

_**Let see how far we've come.**_

Past a last ditch attempt of feigning ignorance and onto a bench outside the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry, can't think of some extravagent way to aske for revies right now.**

**I've gotta meet a friend so I'll talk to all you peoples later.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


End file.
